


Lover's Embrace

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Don may spend time with a friend but he always comes back to his brothers





	

Winter had its grip on the city and it was just getting started. December was only halfway over and there were still a few months left to go before the temperature started to look up again. As bad as the cold could get for those living above the ground, it was even worse for those living down in the sewers.

The turtles were lucky in the fact that Don had managed to fix up some space heaters years ago to keep their home nice and warm. The same could not be said for their crocodile friend.

Leatherhead had taken refuge in what had once been the turtles’ first lair and Don hadn’t insulated it when they had still lived there the way their current home was which made it more than a little drafty. Cold did very bad things to the immune systems of cold blooded creatures such as the turtles and Leatherhead.

The large crocodile had learned how to pile discarded material around the most drafty cracks in the foundation but his hands were too large to do the more intricate work of wiring up space heaters to actively warm up his home. This is where Don came into play.

With his smaller hands and fingers Don was able to manipulate the tools needed in the small spaces to get machines to work. As Leatherhead’s friend Don also wasn’t about to let his friend stay cold all winter long when there was something that he could easily do to help.

Don had been over at LH’s home today helping with the space heater and it had taken him a few more hours than he had predicted but he had eventually gotten everything working in LH’s lair. Right now he was on his way home trying his best to stifle a yawn as he walked. He had promised his brothers that he would try to be better about getting to bed on time but sometimes it just couldn’t be helped.

Don smiled happily as he thought about his brothers’ concern for him. They had always been on his case about getting enough rest but it had only increased when they had entered into a physical relationship with each other. He knew they only worried because they loved him and he couldn’t hold that against them.

He also knew that their love for him was also the reason that they had been hesitant for him to go over to Leatherhead’s home by himself. It was a known secret that Leatherhead had a crush on Don but was too shy to actually do anything about it. That didn’t mean that Leo and Raph especially, didn’t worry that the larger mutant might lapse into one of his rages and act on his feelings for the genius whether Don consented or not.

Don didn’t have the same fears as his brothers and respected their concern but he knew that LH was only a friend to him and he wasn’t about to deny LH a friendship that meant so much to both of them just because of a so far unfounded fear. His brothers understood that and wouldn’t stop him but they would also be eagerly awaiting his return.

Soon enough Don reached the hidden door that protected his home from the prying eyes of any humans that might find themselves down in the sewers. Slipping quietly into the lair Don saw that the living room was darkened meaning that everyone was already in bed.

Making no more noise than a whisper Don climbed the stairs up to his room so that he wouldn’t disturb either of his older brothers by coming in so late. He wasn’t too worried about Mikey since he was spending the night over at the Justice Force headquarters so he could spend some time with his hero, Silver Sentry.

Don smiled as he thought about his younger brother’s zest for adventure. Right now though it meant that Don was facing the prospect of a cold bed and while he had slept that way for many years, it didn’t make it easier knowing that he now had the possibility of something more.

As he pushed open the door to his room Don saw twin lumps on his bed and knew that he needn’t have worried about having to sleep alone. Swiftly he pulled off his meager clothing and set aside his magic bag filled with tricks before leaning his bo against the wall by the bed next to Leo’s katanas and the table where Raph’s sais sat.

“It’s about time you got home Brainiac,” Raph mumbled sleepily as he scooted over to make room.

Don happily climbed over Leo so that he was laying in between his two brothers. “The wiring took longer than I thought it would and I lost track of time or I would have called you guys,” Don explained. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“It’s okay Donatello,” Leo said as he wrapped a strong arm around Don’s waist and nuzzled at the back of his neck. “Just try to pay more attention next time. We were going to give you another half hour and if you weren’t home by than we were coming out looking for you.”

“Can’t be too careful,” Raph threw in his two cents as he slid one arm under Don’s head so that his brother could use his shoulder as a pillow and laid his other arm over Leo’s so that they were all connected. “We ain’t the only ones that know how special you are.”

Don could tell that right now his brothers needed comfort that only he could give. Leo needed to hear the words spoken out loud in order to assure himself and Raph had always been a turtle of action. Don knew that about his lovers and made sure that they both got what they needed from him.

“You may not be the only ones to think I’m special but you are the only ones that I share myself with and that will never change,” Don promised leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Raph’s lips before doing the same with Leo.

Together the three of them relaxed into the warmth of the bed and each other’s love. Right here in this moment was right where any of them wanted to be. This moment when they were all together and nothing could tear that apart. Together they slipped into the comforting embrace of slumber, content as only lovers laying in each other’s arms could be.


End file.
